


Our Graffiti Love

by jule1122



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jule1122/pseuds/jule1122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had a summary at one time, but it is really just phone sex and tattoo porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Graffiti Love

The first time Justin saw Brian’s tattoo, he almost laughed. It was so unexpected and didn’t really seem to suit Brian. But over time, he developed a fascination with it. Justin loved to lick and stroke the tattoo; always trying to taste and feel a difference in the skin. He loved seeing the color bleed back into Brian’s natural skin tone. Justin imagined swirling new colors onto Brian’s skin, imagined leaving his own art as a permanent mark on him.

 

Justin leaned back in his bed and listened as Brian told him about the diner’s new waiter. “Every time he sees Emmett he turns red and drops something. Debbie’s going to kill him if he doesn’t get over it.”

“Not everyone can flirt and bus tables as well as I did,” Justin laughed.

“I wouldn’t go that far, but at least you never dumped a pink plate special in my lap.”

“I didn’t have a death wish.” Justin shuddered at the thought of Brian’s reaction if he’d ended up with gravy coved Armani. “Hey, I hear Pulse has a big name DJ lined up for Saturday night.”

“Have a good time.”

“Brian,” Justin began. He knew that flat tone meant another cancelled visit.

“We got a heads up that Eyeconics is filing for bankruptcy so not only are we losing the account, but they still owe for last quarter.”

“Fuck.”

“Tell me about it. I have a lead on another account, but the only meeting I could get is for Monday which means. . .”

“You have to spend the weekend preparing a presentation,” Justin finished for him. “I could come home.”

“Don’t bother. I’ll be busy, and I’m sure there are things you can do in New York that beat wasting time in airports and watching me work.”

“Like what?” Justin knew Brian was right, but they hadn’t seen in each other in a few months, and at the moment all the inconvenience seemed worth it for some time together.

“I’m sure your agent has a list of galleries you should make an appearance at this weekend. Then you can check out the overrated DJ at Pulse and get your dick sucked.”

“There are worse ways to spend my time,” Justin admitted. There was no point in complaining and making both of them feel bad. “I have an early shift tomorrow so, later.”

“Later.”

Justin waited until Brian hung up then set his phone down reluctantly. He knew it wasn’t Brian’s fault, but he’d really been looking forward to this weekend. It was so tempting to say “fuck it,” and get on the first flight to Pittsburgh, but the truth was he couldn’t afford the airfare right now, and Brian would be too tied up with work to spend any time with him. If they didn’t have phone sex, Justin usually jerked off after talking to Brian, but he wasn’t in the mood so he turned off the light and tried to sleep.

 

Justin grabbed his phone without looking at the display and was pleasantly surprised to hear Brian’s voice. “Hey, I didn’t expect to hear from you until tomorrow night.”

“The presentation’s as good as it’s going to get. Either they’ll like or they won’t. So how was Pulse?”

Knowing the subject of work was closed, Justin didn’t press for details and instead answered Brian’s question. “It wasn’t bad. You were right; the DJ was seriously overrated. But one of the bartenders gave me free drinks, and I fucked him during his break.”

“How was he?” Brian sounded a lot more interested.

“Pretty good, actually. He had this way of clenching his ass around my cock that, well I can’t describe it, but I’ll show you.”

“Look forward to it, especially since I probably won’t have a decent fuck until then. Babylon’s been a wasteland lately.” Brian sighed dramatically.

Justin wondered what it would be like if they just said “I miss you” and “I love you,” but maybe that would just be worse. The he realized Brian was still talking, and he shoved the thought aside.

“The last guy who blew me was fucking horrible. I got off thinking about the last time you were in the Pitts.”

“The shower or the dildo?”

“What do you think?”

“The dildo.” Justin smiled at the memory. Just thinking about it made his cock twitch so he shoved his underwear off and stretched out on the couch.

“I came home from work, and as soon as I walked in I could hear you. You were breathing fast then you’d stop and moan just a little. I knew you were touching yourself. I took off my jacket and started unbuttoning my shirt before I walked into the bedroom.”

“What did you see?” Justin stroked himself, remembering what it felt like to keep himself on the edge while he waited for Brian to find him.

“You were fucking yourself with a blue dildo. You were so fucking hard, and you were barely touching yourself, but every time you pushed the dildo in, you squeezed your cock. That’s when you’d moan. It was so fucking hot; I pulled out my cock out and started jerking off right on the stairs.”

Justin could hear Brian jerking off now. He thought about how Brian had looked still half-dressed and hard, staring at him while he fucked himself. Justin tucked the phone against his shoulder, and noisily sucked on two fingers. Brian’s breathy “Fuck, Justin,” told Brian knew exactly what he was doing.

“Tell me more,” Justin demanded as he pushed his fingers inside himself.

“I would have finished myself off right there, but opened your eyes and saw me. You threw me a condom and got up on all fours. The fucking dildo was still inside you. I kicked off my pants, but never did get my shirt off. The lube was on the bed so I poured some on the dildo and rubbed it around your hole where it was stretched so tight. Then I pulled the dildo almost completely out, got it nice and slick then pushed it in as far as I could.”

“Yeah.” Justin twisted his fingers, pushing them in deeper while moving his other hand faster and faster.

“I knew you wanted to touch yourself, knew you were ready to come, but you didn’t move so I twisted the dildo, God,” Brian’s voice rose, and Justin knew he was about to come. “I pulled it out just as you started to come, and I fucked you so hard. Your ass, fuck, you were so hot and tight around me.”

The phone clattered to the floor as Justin came. He picked up a few minutes later and heard Brian breathing harshly on the other end. “That was. . .”

“Yeah.”

The sat in silence for a few moments before Brian spoke again. “I need a fucking joint.”

“I need a fucking shower.” Justin grabbed his discarded underwear and wiped himself off. “I have a few days off next week so I was thinking of coming for a visit.”

“I’ll be in Chicago. I need to spend some time with Leo Brown, and he has some people he wants me to meet which could mean another account or two.”

“What about my next weekend off? It’s in five weeks.”

“I’m not sure what I’ll be doing. Cynthia is setting up a few more trips for me so I’ll let you know when I can get free. It makes more sense for me to come to New York anyway.”

“I guess,” Justin agreed reluctantly. “I’m going to get that shower before I stick to the couch. Goodnight.”

“Yeah.”

 

Justin finished his shower, but was too restless to go to sleep. After pacing around his apartment for a few minutes, he called Daphne. “I’m sick of phone sex,” he said as soon as she picked up.

“Well, hello to you, too.”

“Sorry, Daph. How are you?”

“Not sick of phone sex, but only because I’m not having it or any other kind of sex for that matter.” Daphne giggled.

“Are you drunk?” Justin asked suspiciously.

“No,” Daphne giggled again. “Maybe a little, but not too drunk to hear about your phone sex crisis.”

“It’s not a crisis. I’d just be a lot happier if Brian were fucking me in more than my admittedly vivid imagination.” He ignored Daphne’s snort and kept talking. “But with the way things are going with Kinnetik right now, Brian can’t get away, and every time I mention going to Pittsburgh, he reminds me of the ‘important things’ I need to be doing here.”

“You never said Kinnetik was in trouble.”

“It’s not going to shut down or anything, but a lot of companies have really cut their advertising budgets, and a few big clients have gone under. Brian has to spend a lot more time looking for business. The real problem is although we never talked about it. . .”

Daphne snorted again.

“As I was saying, I know Brian hoped to expand to New York. That’s not going to happen now, and Brian’s acting like we’re never going to be together which is complete bullshit. If Brian were here it’d be different, but I don’t plan on staying in New York forever.”

“Does Brian know that?”

“Yes,” Justin sighed. “No. Yes. I think he knows it; he just doesn’t always believe it.”

“You know what you need? An engagement ring!”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Daphne, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m not a girl or engaged.”

“You may not be a girl, but you most certainly are engaged. You and Brian have an agreement that some day when things work out, you will get married. That’s called an engagement,” Daphne finished smugly.

“It’s not the same. . .”

“Oh, don’t even start about heteronormative practices, outdated patriarchal symbols or whatever other objections you have!”

“Heteronormative practices?” Justin laughed. “I thought you were drunk.”

”I am. I’ve just been saving that for the right time. Just because the way you and Brian conduct your relationship is nontraditional, it doesn’t mean your feelings are all that different that most couples. An engagement ring would be a physical reminder to Brian that you are still on the same path, that you are still committed to a life with him. Especially since you two never stop fucking long enough to talk to each other.”

“We talk,” Justin protested.

“Not about feelings. And besides you’d look pretty with a big diamond on your finger.” Daphne cracked up before she even finished the sentence.

“You’re hopeless.”

“Maybe, but you know I’m right.”

“I don’t need an engagement ring. We already have a symbol of our commitment,” Justin rolled his eyes at the phrasing. 

“Wedding rings buried at the bottom of your sock drawer do not count.”

“I meant the house.”

“The house was great as a romantic gesture, but since you don’t live there, and you’ve only been there once in three years, it pretty much sucks as a reminder that your separation is temporary. Besides, you can’t really wear a house.”

“You might be right,” Justin conceded. But then he thought about it. “Or maybe not.”

“Oh, I’m right. You just don’t know it yet. I was right about going to Babylon after Brian ditched you. I was right about Seth Reynolds wanting to have a three-way with us. I was right about our freshman math teacher being creepy. I was right about not getting a perm in junior high.”

“Enough,” Justin interrupted, laughing. “I’ll call you tomorrow when you’re sober.”

“I’m still right,” Daphne sing-songed before hanging up.

Justin shook his head. He went to bed, but couldn’t stop thinking about what Daphne had said and how he might just know a way to make it all work. It was a long time before he fell asleep.

 

Three weeks later Justin arrived at the loft just before 3am. He gave himself a minute to enjoy the irony of the timing before quietly letting himself in. A quick peek into the bedroom revealed Brian was sleeping and alone so Justin dropped his bag and clothes on the couch and slip into the bed next to Brian. 

Brian stirred but didn’t wake up. Justin turned so their bodies were just pressing against each other than he kissed Brian’s jaw, his cheek, finally his mouth. Brian woke into the kiss, licking his lips and stretching without taking his mouth from Justin’s. When Justin threaded his fingers through Brian’s hair and pulled him closer, Brian opened his eyes.

Brian broke the kiss then, pulling back and looking at Justin through narrowed eyes. “If you’re not real, the E Anita sold me is fucked up.”

“I’m very real.” Justin pushed his hard cock against Brian’s hip.

“Good,” Brian growled before moving in for another kiss.

They kissed and groped and thrust against each other until they were panting and slick with sweat. Brian pushed Justin unto his stomach and straddled his thighs.

Justin knew the moment Brian spotted the tattoo. He froze for just a moment then with a muttered “Fuck,” he swept his hands over the small of Justin’s back, then held them there, spanning the width of the tattoo and trying to feel a difference in the skin.

“Jesus,” Brian whispered. He traced the lines of the tattoo with his fingers, gliding them over every inch of it.

Justin shivered as Brian’s touch lightened and ran his fingers over the same lines again and again; he could feel the slope of the roof, the curve of the driveway, the tree covering the east window, all through Brian's touch. He wanted, needed, to move, to touch himself, but Brian’s weight held him motionless. Then Brian’s hands left him, but he didn’t move. Instead, Justin heard him spit, heard Brian’s hand moving on his own cock, up and down, faster and faster. His other hand returned to Justin’s back, stroking the tattoo then pressing into the sensitive flesh.

Justin shifted as much as he could, trying to get any friction on his cock. Then he heard Brian gasp and his hot come splattered Justin’s back, covering the tattoo. Justin bucked his hips and came against the mattress. Brian finally moved off Justin’s legs, but he held Justin still. Slowly, he licked his come from Justin’s back, then kept licking, tracing the tattoo again, this time with his tongue. Justin trembled beneath him, wishing he could come again.

When Brian moved to lay next to him, again exploring the tattoo with his fingers, Justin turned to look at him. “So you like it?” he asked with a laugh, pushing his sweat-soaked hair off his face.

Brian averted his eyes for a second and rolled his lips into his mouth. “It’s ok. You missed a window.”

“What? I did not!” Justin craned his head around to look then caught the smirk on Brian’s face. “Fucker.”

Brian shrugged, but smiled. “How would you know? I bet you can’t even see it.”

“I’m not the one who needs to see it.”

Brian’s eyes softened, letting Justin know he understood, but all he said was, “With all the time you spend admiring your own ass, you’ll probably see it more than I will.”

“Not if I can help it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010. Inspired by the wonderful Barenaked Ladies song "Every Subway Car," and beted by vl_redreign.


End file.
